ENTRE TRAGOS
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Quizás no había sido una buena idea entre todos los seres del universo estarse emborrachando con la mayor escoria de su especie, no sabía si es un bebedor peligroso... aunque ella también podría serlo, debido a que es la primera vez que prueba el llamado alcohol, cosa que existe en todos los planetas pero de diferentes formas. KeefxTenn, ZaTr


_**¡Hola linduras!**_

 _ **Las ideas divagando y las miles de guerras internas de estos primeros días me hicieron crear esta rareza de fic que se supone seria mini, me disculpo si está muy Ooc, tengo uno de los cinco sentidos activos. KeefxTenn, ZaTr.**_

 _ **Mensiono leve cosas de mi anterior fic "UNION"**_

 _ **Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"ENTRE TRAGOS"**

Sintió esa amargura deslizarse por su garganta, era tan quemante esa bebida que no sabía el porqué de su fama. Quizás porque es un engaño creado para sentir livianos tus problemas, engaño que no dura nada pero en estos momentos lo que sea es bueno.

—¡OTRA!.

Escucho que exigió la voz gangosa a su lado, ya iban tres rondas seguidas y esto seguía.

—No deberías de tomar tanto, Zim.

Hablo a como su lengua dormida se lo permitía.

—Porque te aviso... ¡Que yo! No... Piloteare...

—¡TU NO LE DICES A ZIM QUE HACER INFERIOR, TENN!.

Y con esa obvia respuesta lo vio de un solo trago tomarse ese líquido azulado, depositado en un pequeño vaso simplón de vidrio.

Quizás no había sido una buena idea entre todos los seres del universo estarse emborrachando con la mayor escoria de su especie, no sabía si es un bebedor peligroso... aunque ella también podría serlo, debido a que es la primera vez que prueba el llamado alcohol, cosa que existe en todos los planetas pero de diferentes formas.

Más de algún momento de debilidad pudo envidiar que solo los zánganos tienen amenos una escasa diversión (Ah escondidas, claro está) en cambio los soldados y científicos son los más estrictamente formados, si prácticamente desde smeet son entrenados para luego ser asignados a sus labores y misiones, ¿En qué momento podría relajarse a tomar un trago en una taberna de mala muerte?.

—Como digas, solo habré la ventana al vomitar. ¡OTRO PERO DOBLE!.

Sus antenas de punta de caracol no dejaban de moverse ariscas, había mandado muy a la ****** (Insulto Irken) sus alucinaciones de los traumas con las Ucis defectuosas, porque lo último que podía ahora es estar temerosa si sus sentimientos son una mescla de celos, tristeza, y desección de sí misma.

Como podía ser tan insegura y en idioma humano inmadura. Le ardía tanto el alma como esos tragos deslizando su garganta el haber visto tan atento a su humano, con tantas personas en esa maldita fiesta de fin de año.

Cierto que él se ofreció a organizarla y lo vio muy emocionado preparándola, ¡Pero porque tenía que estar tan atentos con otros frente a ella! Que acaso después de estos dos años de relación es aún muy inocente de entender que para una raza tan posesiva un simple "Hola" de parte suya, que es propiedad apartada dirigido a alguien más es igual a acido cayendo en su único órgano.

Más que ser posesiva es el hecho que siempre esta aterrada que le quieran robar su única alegría en la vida, con el mayor de los descaros.

Pero quizás estaba exagerando, el humano desde que prometió cuidarla sanando con delicadeza sus heridas infectadas de traumas, jamás le había dado motivos que iba a dejarla, en lugar de eso le entrega más demostraciones que la ama y jamás la cambiaria ni abandonaría.

Pero si es así, ¿Porque su temor crecía? La única respuesta que se logro dar después de un largo análisis es que mientras más lo ama más teme perderlo. Como no estar con el terror latente de parpadear un segundo y ya no estuviera a su lado la luz radiante de su alma, que escapa a dejarla ciega por tanta pureza.

Apostaba que no había mayor tonta que ella, porque al ver a su mirada de ángel amable como buen coordinador con cada compañero de clases, ¡Incluyendo a la tal popular Jessica! Que aun recordaba en su histeria por una vez haber perdido su celular ¡Le robo un abrazo a su humano! En lugar de quedarse firmemente al lado del pelirrojo espantando a las malditas moscas feas, salió poseída con su tocayo de ojos en su nave.

Debía salir de ese deprimente edificio escolar antes que perdiera los estribos como digna espécimen de su raza, no habría sido justo para el pintor de sus sonrisas que destruyese de esa manera sus semanas de esfuerzos en esa bendita fiesta, que despedía el 2015, además que se había regocijado en contemplar su alegría al aprobar el director de la eskuela en realizar por primera vez el festejo.

Claro que nadie quiso ayudar en nada y solo el humano hizo todo, con su inseparable alegría de por medio.

Sonrió como toda tonta enamorada recordando vagamente lo mucho que se divirtieron decorando la escuela, sobre todo como le enseño hacer figuras de papel para colgar del techo, y ella utilizo sus garras con maestría disfrutando de ver los ojos más hermosos verdes, maravillados con su pequeña acción.

Ese humano era tan inocente, no sabía si es porque anda en los catorce de edad humana, si luego madurara, oh simplemente esa actitud de cría emocionada de todo es su personalidad original. Fuese cual fuese el caso, la había hecho desarrollar emociones que no sabía si su raza sanguinaria era capaz de sentir.

—Keef...

Le susurro el nombre amado a su quinto trago, no tardando en escucharse una risa burlona de parte de su compañía.

—Jajaja ¡NO PODRIAS SER MÁS PATETICA, IRKEN TENN! Jajaja.

El orgulloso Irken sentía que le dolería el squidly-spooch de tanto reírse a costillas de su ex compañera de la academia, ignorando olímpicamente su ceño fruncido.

—¡JAJAJA!, ¡¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN PATETICA DE POSAR TUS IRKEANOS OJOS EN UN INSIGNIFICANTE HUMANO?!, ¡JAJAJA!, ¡Y EN EL MÁS FASTIDIOSOOOOOOO DE LA TIERRA!, ¡JAJAJA!, ¡SI SERAS TONTAAAAA, TENN!, ¡JAJAJA!.

La fémina sentía sus garras incrustarse en la mesa que compartía con el de su mismo color de ojos, más que las risas no soportaba que llamase fastidioso a su ojos jades. ¿Como podía ser fastidioso quien purifico las tinieblas de su gris alma?.

Reprimio el saltarle encima y molerlo a golpes, como más de en algún entrenamiento juntos lo había hecho en la época de estudiantes. Pero algo más hiriente que los golpes se le ocurrió, recordando la insípida suerte de su colega.

—¿Y tu como puedes ser tan patético de posar tus ojos en quien menos te llegara a corresponder?, ¡¿Eh?!.

Sus cicatrizados labios también sonreían con burla, al mirar a su acompañante tensarse, habiendo dado en el hostígate clavo.

—Ah... ¡MIENTES!, ¡MIENTES!, ¡MIENTEEEEES!.

–Vamos, Zim.

Otro trago se vació a la vez que se volvía a llenar a más no poder, ya con una nueva botella llevada puntualmente a la mesa.

—No soy la líder de la femenina como soldada... pero si sé jajaja.

Jugó con ese pequeño trago entre dos de sus tres dedos, sabiendo a pesar de ver doble que el ojos rubís la escuchaba atentamente.

—Que ninguna hembra ¡SE FIJARIA! Eeeeen quiiiiiien, quiiiiiiien, quiennnnnn...

Se estaba divirtiendo cantando las palabras, viendo la vena de la frente de Zim punzando.

—Arruino su vida.

Bebió ese trago a este punto de segunda botella ignorando el ardor de tragarlo, a la misma velocidad que el macho de su especie tragaba el suyo, con mil insultos reflejando su mirada, molesto porque esa fémina lo había descubierto... ¿Acaso era tan obvio?.

Como si no tuviera más cosas importantes en que ocupar su grandiosa mente, para que esa plaga que solo deja desolación llamada Tak haya vuelto.

Altanera y elegante como solo ella es, regreso a sus días exigiendo la justa revancha, entre gritos que sacudieron todos los continentes.

No comprendía como de estresante dolor de cabeza en estos últimos meses paso a empezar atraerle a su único órgano. Primero pensó que tantos golpes resividos de la ojos morados habían perturbado el funcionamiento de su pak, pero luego de un tedioso análisis de maratones de telenovelas de varios países terrícolas, que vio junto a todos sus fieles y eficientes (?) asistentes, y observar como todos hasta computadora parecían suspirar con las estúpidas emociones en los protagonistas, descubrio que el viva lo mismo al pensar en su inferior enemiga, la respuesta más vergonzosa para un invasor de tan exigente raza se le fue entregada.

Enamorado.

Sumisa y ridículamente enamorado de quien más lo odia en la galaxia.

Lo termino de comprobar al verla llegar a esa nauseabunda fiesta extremeciendo su squidly-spooch, sonriente de la forma más fingida con todos, pavoneándose como altanera diva que destila una sensualidad muy suya, con un holograma de vestido pegado negro que dejo babeando a varios con el escote de la espalda, pero en el momento que las luces de acalores que el latoso humano Keef mando a colocar lo iluminaban, ante su ojos morados.

Toda la jovialidad de una hermosa chica rica que usa con los tontos humanos, (Para lo que sea que ahora estaba planeando) se desvanecía, regalándole la más destructiva envenenada mirada que solo dice estas muerto. Esa mirada que solo puede gritar me saciare con tu sangre, lo torturaba, por el simple hecho que ya no quería lo viese así... no ella.

¡¿POR FAVOR?!, ¡SI ES ZIM!, ¡ZIM!, ¡¿LEYERON?!, ¡ZIM!, ¡EL MÁS IMCREIBLE DEL UNIVERSO ENTERO!.

Ya era sorprendente que haya decidido romper una regla sagrada para el entrenamiento militar Irken, el tener pareja no era algo en discusión, si lo único que le debe importar a un soldado es servirle a su sagrado imperio. Lo mucho que podían llegar aprobar seria una mascota oh juguete, debido a que una pareja distraería demasiado de sus obligaciones.

Y ahora que él decide arriesgarse a todo con la sucia de Tak, no aprovechaba esa altanera a ponerse de rodillas frente a él, suplicando lo acepte como posible puerco amor oficial.

¡Incluso después de la indirecta gigantesca que le hizo en la fiesta! Habiendo planeado que iría extraordinariamente hermoso, poniéndose un corbatín en el cuello de la camisa de su respetable uniforme. Con tanto esfuerzo en su apariencia de macho deseable esa fémina tuvo que haber estado prendida a él, en su lugar pareció agradarle la compañía de todo engusanado ser menos él.

Por ese motivo le fue tan oportuno que su ex compañera dijera un jamás escuchado.

"Necesito un trago"

Después de haberle dicho que no le prestaría su superior nave se auto invito a ir con ella, él también necesitaba un sagrado trago... oh más bien botellas.

—NunCaa has peNSaaado (Hipo) queeeeEE hasTa que tIEeenes ¡Algo unico y bueno! En lA vidaaa... vidaaa... todos, ¡TOODOOS! Pareceren el quERer... robártelo.

Si tan solo pudiera sentir sus inseguridades dormidas como su lengua y parte de su cerebro, seria plenamente feliz.

Zim tuvo que plásticamente arrebatarle la botella de las manos, no porque le importara que ya haya bebido tanto, sino porque la vio queriendo tomar directamente de ella sin el vaso, y por más tomado que estuviese no iba a permitir ese pecado anti-higiénico de servirse de esa misma botella después.

—¿Lo dIIces pOR el huMAAno latosoOO?.

Siguió envenenándose con más líquido que no sabía nada dulce, pero amenos le bajaba importancia a su tonta situación.

—El tratAAAado Irken dICe que Leee puedes poner ¡CORREA!, ¡Y yaaaaa!, ¡ASI QUE DEJA DE MOLESTAR CON PEQUEÑESES, ESTUPIDA TENN!.

Podía molestarle tanto a su grandeza que alguien inferior se lamentara de sus no-importante-problemas, cuando el está con los sí-importantes-suyos.

—¡KEEF NO ES MI MASCOTAAAAAA!.

No le importo que el de su mismo color de ojos bebiera indiferente de su molestia, aclarando lo más verdadero, con sus antenas a la defensiva.

—¡ES "MI" PAREJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Se medió tabaleo parándose y por lo mismo tuvo que volver a sentarse de golpe.

—Porrr eLLo... noooOo puEDoo... trATarlo... como una... una.. unaaa... cosa.

Susurro lo ultimo como confesando un pecado capital.

—Ja-Ja-Ja.

Ya no sabía a este nivel si esa risa es de burla oh sarcasmo, solo sabía que el exiliado de su raza seguía sirviéndose sin soltar la botella, que anticipadamente ella tuvo que pagar.

—Estaaaas...¡Tannnn, tannn, tannnn! EstúPIDamente boRRacha Tenn, ¡QUE IGNORAS LO MÁS COMUN!.

Aun con la lengua dormida el voz gangosa no evitaba el gritar.

—¡ZIM NO SABE COMO NO!... ¿No?...

Por un segundo olvido lo que diría, mareándose por intentar extender los brazos al hablar.

—Como NoOo haceeees... ¡LO QUE TODO IRKEN ARIA! Jajaja toTa... jajaja.

Ahora su risa solo era acompañada con una sonrisa más tonta que la de Gir.

—En primeRa ¡A ZIM LE PARESE TAN ASQUEROSO! Jajaja que dIGas cooon tanTO gaRbo "Pareja" hablando de un ¡Humano! jajaja ¡TU PAK ESTA PEOR QUE EL DE ZIM!... ¡ESPERAAA!.

La Irken solo parpadeo viendo al vacío.

—¡SEGUNDO!.

Enumero con sus dedos que ya juraba en vez de tres tenía seis en cada mano.

—Si algUIen inteeentaaa quITarte algooo tuyo ¡OH SIMPLEMENTE SE LE ASERCA PUEDES DESCUARTIZARLO!... ¡Y ESO DEBITE HABER HECHO EN VEZ DE ESTAR AQUI AGOBIANDO A ZIM CON TU NADA IMPORTANTE EXISTENCIA!.

Grito optando por una seriedad de ultra tumba, cruzándose de brazos. Mientras la hembra empezaba a derramar exageradas lágrimas solitarias de sus bellos ojos temerosos, dejando caer su cara de porcelana en la mesa.

—¡CREES QUE NO EH SENTIDO DESEO DE MATAR A CADA SER QUE SE LE HACERCA, INCLUYENDOTE!.

Se perdió de ver esos ególatras rubís más abiertos que nunca, aun extremo demasiado exagerado, tomando sus tragos a mayor velocidad como con carcomedora angustia. Hasta recordarse automáticamente que el es Zim, no existe nadie capaz de asesinarlo por ser Zim, es bueno ser Zim, relajándose en segundos.

—¡PERO NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO, NO PUEDO!.

Suspiro profundo sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

—Porque no quiero asustarlo saltando sobre todos con los que conviva despedazándolos... porque no quiero hostigarlo con escenas inseguras cada vez que alguien pase al lado suyo... porque temo enormemente el asfixiarlo... porque no quiero que sea en vano todo lo que en mi a logrado, volviendo a mi antiguo yo equivocado... porque su positivismo ansió purificarme... y por ello, por amor a él, no puedo hacer nada de antes.

Dijo en el tono más coherente que una alcoholizada pueda tener, asiendo uso de todo el buen funcionamiento de su pak, terminando por levantar la cabeza apretando con toda la ira sus puños.

—¡AUNQUE ME ESTE MURIENDO DE QUEMANTES CELOS TODO EL TIEMPO! Yaaa sea cuANdo hablaaaa de TI oh hAYa cualQUieeer huManaaa ceRCa jajaja creeeeo que hASta jajaja lo cElo coooon el aireeEee jajaja de eSe plaNEEEta jajaja.

Termino por reírse de ella misma, en lo que Zim negaba con su superior cabeza antes de opacar su risas con la escandalosa suya, sintiendo que esos tragos volvían todo el doble de gracioso.

Todo lo que esa hembra dijo fue tan estupidamente-estupido y Anti-Irken, que era gracioso, aunque sobre todo ironico, por el hecho que la Irken no queria asflixiar al mayor acosador de la Tierra, aun no olvidaba que por acosarlo tanto lo habia terminado descubriendo sin disfraz (Amenos no buscaba esponerlo como el mono Dib).

Pero por otro lado asustaba como un simple humano logro transformar en una especie como dirían los humanos "Hippie" a una soldada impecable digna de la gran asignación.

Con mayor razón mantendría a ese humano asfixiante y acosador alejado de él y su superioridad.

—¡Jajaja!, ¡ZIM QUIERE QUE BRINDEMOS, TENN!.

Levanto su vaso en lo que la fémina lo imitaba, oyendo a lo lejos lo que su voz gangosa dijera.

—Por tuuuu esTUpidez ¡PERO MÁS POR LA DE LA BESTIA TAK!...

Ahora su tono alegre pasaba al más triste, amenazando esos increíbles ojos con llorar.

—Porque en vez de eSTar aquí... alabaaaando a Zim, ¡ESTA HAYAAAAAAA! Rodeada de estPIDos humaaaanos... sieNdo (Hipo) más estúpidaaaa ella qUe ¡TÚ!, ¡Y TUS CURSILERIAS!.

El brindis se realizo casi cayéndosele los vasos a ambos.

—Y... si... es... tan... estu... estu... estúpidaaaa...

Casi derramo más bebida sobre su camisa del uniforme que en su boca, aun en el tono más deprimente, recostando la mitad de su cuerpo decaído en la mesa.

—¿Por que hace sentir... sentirrrr... sentiiir tan... ridícuLAmente... sumiSo... a... a... a... Zim... con tODa ella?...

No esperaba que su tocaya de ojos le respondiera, pero lo hizo prácticamente tirada como muñeca de trapo en su silla.

—Porque el aaaaMoooor te vuelve sumiDo... es decir... sumiso, Zim.

—¿Eh?...

—Eres suMIso, dócillll, suaaaave. PeRo a la vez más fuERte, valIEEnte, completoooo. TortUOso peeero lINdo. Irónicooo perO bonito, jajaja, bonito, jajaja.

Después de varios minutos de procesar esa confusa verdad, que le hace referencia al clásico "Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad" la réplica más lógica que se le ocurrió sacudiéndose las antenas fue.

—Estas borracha.

Y después de decir esa novedad donde un par de su mismo color de ojos lo vieron con un "Tu también" las horas pasaron entre tragos, entre incoherencias, filosofías profundas, penas, anécdotas y risas.

Hasta el punto que el par de ex estudiantes de la academia militar Irken se encontraban cantando sobre la mesa, como si fuesen un compadre y una comadre de decadas despidiendo un fin de año, su único publico un cantinero forma de lagartija de tres metros, con una expresión de completo fastidio por lo desafinados de sus voces gangosa y chillona, ¡¿Por qué siempre le tenían que tocar atender clientes así?!.

—¡PILOTEA SIN PARAR POR EL ANCHO UNIVERSO!, ¡ASI AY QUE PILOTEAR!, ¡JAJAJA!.

—¡Siguiente esTROfa iguasaal a la anTeeeerior!.

—¡PILOTEA SIN PARAR POR EL ANCHO UNIVERSO!, ¡ASI AY QUE PILOTEAR!, ¡JAJAJA, JAJAJA, JAJAJA!.

—¡ESPERA!.

El concierto seso un leve segundo por parte del arrogante Irken, llamando la escasa atención de uno solo de los cinco sentidos despiertos de la fémina.

—¡Antes de seguir ZIM!.

El escenario improvisado al igual que los vocalistas se tambaleaba.

—¡ZIM SOLO QUIERE DECIR ALGO!.

La sonrisa atontada se mantenía contagiando a las antenas risadas, que se preguntaba que incoherencia se pasearía en el celebro de su tocayo de ojos.

—¡LA BESTIA TAK ESTA MÁS BUENA QUE LOS NACHOS GRATIS!.

Confeso en el grito más carrasposo para una pobre garganta lastimada por tanto concierto, señalando los nachos de boquitas que ya habían termina en el suelo, retumbando la risa de Tenn en todo el lugar.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡¿Detienes una melodía SUPREMAAAA por eso?!, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, Creo... ¡QUE!... te gustaaaa... ¡DEMASIADO! jajaja.

Termino dándole un codazo leve en el estomago intentando no caer, el ojos rubís solo pudo afirmar habiendo escuchado nubladamente sus palabras.

—EntONcessss...

La mirada carmesí se inclino a susurrarle un misterio a sus antenas semi cuadradas, que sea lo que haya sido hizo al macho de su especie afirmarle como si fuese una misión lo dicho.

—¡PUES "Yo" noooo te creoo CApazz! Jajaja.

—¡ZIM ES CAPAZ DE ESO Y DE MÁS!.

Por un segundo su tono fue molesto, pero volvió a las risas siguiendo con el canto.

—¡PILOTEA SIN PARAR POR EL ANCHO UNIVERSO!, ¡ASI AY QUE PILOTEAR!, ¡JAJAJA, JAJAJA, JAJAJA!.

Entre tanto canto también bailaban torpemente tropezándose con sus pesadas botas lustradas, importándole poco que con su estado y su conocida suerte, podrían caerse de la mesa partiéndose el cráneo.

Pero qué más daba, si después de tanto suficio de mil guerras internas el alcohol ya había hecho su magia, con sus rostros sonrojados y sonrisas atontadas entre vacías risas como muestra.

—¡PILOTEA SIN PARAR POR EL ANCHO UNIVERSO!, ¡ASI AY QUE PILOTEAR!, ¡JAJAJA!.

Ambos aumentaban el nivel de su canto, causando que el miserable cantinero estuviese a punto de suicidarse, atormentado por la forma que ese par ojos de basura quemándose arruinaban un clásico.

Pero como milagro de nuevo año, un ojos verdes entraba preocupado guiado por una ojos morados, después de haber ido a varios lugares decadentes como el actual, ya que al Keef notar la ausencia de su Irken de porcelana, se había olvidado de todo suplicándole a Tak que le prestara su nueva nave para desesperadamente buscarla.

La mirada altanera se había negado de la forma más indiferente existente, incluso después que le dijera que también Zim estaba desaparecido, menos le podía importar el asunto.

Pero el humano uso la mayor de las sutilezas al decirle con una sonrisa brillante y fastidiosa que no debía fingir con él, porque sabía lo mucho que su mejor amigo le gustaba, prometía no decírselo a nadie pero por favor le ayudara a encontrarlos, ambos le preocupaban demasiado.

Tak aun no podía borrarse ese traicionero sonrojo que le nació al escuchar ese chantaje, podía solo arrancarle la lengua al humano, no prestándose a esto... pero y si en serio les pasaba algo a ese par. Tenn no le preocupaba, traumada oh lo que sea su pak está en mejores condiciones que el defectuoso del Tarado, en cambio el no podía defenderse de nada, ¡Y no soportaría que le pasara algo!... es decir solo ella podía dañarlo en miseria, si eso...

No había ayudado para sus nervios que el ojos jades no dejaba de preocuparse en aumento cada vez que llegaban a un lugar y no los encontraban, por más que mantuviera su sonrisa positiva no podía ocultar la angustia en sus esmeraldas, sus instintos la llevaron a ver los lugares anteriores, pero al parecer el estar preocupada... es decir... es decir, ¡Como sea! La distraía mucho de su perfecta orientación.

—¡AQUI ESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!.

Casi se quedo sorda con ese grito a su lado, y para que una Irken gritona lo sienta así es porque ese grito alegre hizo temblar siete planetas mínimo.

—¡PILOTEA, PILOTEA SIN PARAR POR EL ANCHO UNIVERSO!, ¡ASI AY QUE PILOTEAR! Jajaja saBeees Zim nooo eREs tan idIOTaaa, tontoooo, taradooooo, insoPOrtableee coMo todooo el iMPeriooo diCEEE jajaja.

Expreso la fémina levantando su vaso, estando en un abrazo de compañerismo de lado con su tocayo de ojos.

—Jajaja y TUUUUU no taaan inefiCIEnteee, poCaaa coSaaaa, y ¡DESQUISIADA! Como toDooo el impeRIo looo dice...

Bebió lo más rápido que pudo para pasar arrojar lejos el vaso, como presintiendo seria el ultimo de la noche.

—Espera... ¡LA VERDAD SI LO ERES JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.

Bien pudo la ojos temerosos empujar a su burlesco ex compañero de la mesa, pero no fue necesario debido que su incontrolable risa lo hizo caer solito, teniendo la suerte de no haberse roto más que su orgullo al caer ante los pies de una seria Tak, que solo se cruzo de brazos. Mientras Keef le ayudaba con cuidado abajar de la mesa a una Tenn que creía lo alucinaba, moviéndosele todo con su mirada mareada.

—¡Tenn estaba tan preocupado!, ¡Siento mucho haber estado tan ocupado en la fiesta como para no notar que estabas incomoda!, ¡Lo siento!.

Le decía el gemas verdes abrazando como peluche a la ojos encendidos, que mansamente se dejaba cargar no importándole si era alucinación la imagen del chico que tanto le entrega paz.

—Te... te... te... quiero...

Logro susurrarle su lengua adormecida, borrándosele los sinsabores de la noche, no por el alcohol sino por estar entre los brazos que clasifica su añorado refugio, brazos que logran callar sus inseguridades y demás a veces sin necesidad de palabras.

—Yo también te quiero, mi Tenn.

Beso la frente de la soldada caída meciéndola con suavidad, la amplia sonrisa que solo esa hembra de otra especie logra incrementar se mantenía posándose en su risueño rostro.

Estando a pocos pasos la mirada altanera sobándose asqueada las sienes, por tan requetecontra-cursi escena, estando a un segundo de llevarse arrastrado de un tobillo al ojos rubís, gritándole al par contrario que ya se largaran de ahí.

Quedando todas sus ideas congeladas, a causa de sentir despreciables manos ajenas sin ningún tipo de pudor treparse en sus piernas hasta abrazarse de su cintura, poniéndose torpemente de pie el mirada arrogante. Que no bastando con lo anterior, planto un beso nada casto en el delgado cuello de la fémina, la cual aparte de sonrojada, juraba sus ojos místicos se le saldrían por estar tan abiertos.

Enfrento esos ojos impactados con los brillantes carmesís, estando acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro pareciendo buscar las palabras correctas que confesarían las verdades ocultas en su pak, malditos ojos hipnotizantes activando sus nervios al ser tan intensos, y maldito iresistible corbatin que ya llevaba mal puesto el Irken volviendolo aun mas sexi de lo que era ese detalle.

¿Acaso se disculparía por sabotear estúpidamente su prueba final?, ¿Acaso ya habrá recordado la amistad de sus infancias Irkens?, ¿Acaso un simple rose de sus labios mezquinos desaparecerían lo áspero de un infortunio pasado en un beso robado?.

Y como si el sonido de un disco rayándose todo el momento se rompió y la idea de un nauseabundo beso se aborto, odiando más que antes al maldecido macho de su especie, apoyando el pesor de su cuerpo en el suyo, observando irritada como volteaba su idiota cara con dirección a su colega soldada encontrándose en el quinto sueño.

—¡ZIM BESO EL MUGRIENTO CUELLO DE LA BESTIA TAK!, ¡JAJAJA!, ¡LE DEBES TRES DINEROS A ZIM, ESTUPIDA TENN!.

Tak se limito a gruñir encolerizada, ignorando la sonrisa alcahueta que Keef le daba a su mejor amigo aun meciendo a su pareja, caminando junto con la mirada altanera asía a la salida, la cual cargo brusca a su cruz como un bolso oh más bien perro de bolso con un brazo. Asiendo nota mental que mañana que estuviese en sus cinco sentidos le daría la peor golpiza de su existencia, le aria pagar con sus huesos rotos la corriente eléctrica de dejar su cuello babeado le provoco, diciendo entre dientes.

—Tarado.

(Fin)

* * *

 _ **Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura concidencia jajaja okno XD y porque entre todos los personajes puse a Zim y Tenn en una taberna "chupando" (como decimos aqui) a mas no poder jajaja es porque con ellos dos me desahoge mas mis sucias emociones el digito pasado, aunque no niego que tambien con Tak, que me conecte mucho en el 2015. Hablando de ello deseo hayan pasado felices fiestas y los este tratando bien este 2016, a todos mis colegas saludos en especial a mis cinco furiosos autores favoritos.**_

 _ **Por cierto siempre e pensado que si llegara a humanizar a los no humanos de la serie en un fic especial, quisiera poner a ese par de ojos rubis de hermanos, me fasina tanto su parentesco fisico.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer linduras, agradeceré sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_

* * *

~Te extraño~


End file.
